


tell me, darling, do you think we have a future?

by avosettas



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crosstale Sans (Undertale), Crosstale Sans/Dreamtale Sans | Dream (Undertale), Dom/sub Undertones, Dream has wings, Dreamtale Sans | Dream (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Established Relationship, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Morning Sex, Riding, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avosettas/pseuds/avosettas
Summary: Cross is pliant with grogginess, tilting his head easily as Dream nudges him, purring all the while. Dream marvels at how vulnerable the former soldier is for him. It’s absolutely intoxicating, and absolutelywonderful.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 122





	tell me, darling, do you think we have a future?

**Author's Note:**

> [head in hands] i. yeah. 
> 
> it's only 11pm in my timezone so uh. happy valentines day to these two.

Dream wakes to the feeling of fingers carding through his feathers. His wings are usually messy, but with all of Cross’s recent attention, the soft, golden feathers are neat and aligned, and there are no longer any loose ones from past molts stuck within the rows.

Beneath him, Cross’s ribcage shakes with the force of his purr, a low noise that echoes in Dream’s skull. He doesn’t open his eye sockets just yet, but he does answer his mate’s purr with his own. It’s slightly quieter, thought just as strong and loving. 

“Good morning,” Cross says quietly, like he’s afraid his voice will ruin the peace. Dream doesn’t respond verbally; instead, he flexes his wings under Cross’s careful hands, and leans up to nuzzle his lower jaw. 

When he finally opens his eyes, Cross’s expression is still bleary with sleep, but so, so loving. His soul is full of love, too, all of it for Dream; just the feeling of it makes Dream feel lazy and content, like a cat in a spot of sunlight. 

“Good morning,” Dream finally mumbles back, pushing himself up onto his hands and knees in order to get closer to Cross’s face. It’s a strange shuffle, with the blankets still draped over the lower half of his body, and he has to be careful where puts his hands since Cross is still beneath him. 

But the payback is sweet, of course. When he’s close enough, Dream simply collapses back down on top of his lover with a clack of bones hitting bones, still bare from the previous night, and Cross pulls him close again. Cross is pliant with grogginess, tilting his head easily as Dream nudges him, purring all the while. Even now, with his entire body pressed to Cross’s, Dream marvels at how vulnerable the former soldier is for him. 

It’s absolutely intoxicating, and absolutely _wonderful_. 

Dream presses his face into the crook of Cross’s neck.. He smiles, and the fingers still entangled in his feathers tremble as he presses a barely-there kiss where his mate’s skull and cervical vertebrae meet. He feels the love in Cross’s soul blossoms, a big burst of wonderful feelings that wash over Dream as easy as a summer breeze.

“Dream…” Cross mumbles. Dream smiles wide against his neck, feels Cross’s hands remove themself from his wings and disappear. A moment later, they reappear, fumbling over his ribs and pelvis, trying to find a place to put themselves. 

Dream just giggles at him, pulling back from his mate’s neck and pushing himself up again to reach Cross’s face instead. He presses a kiss to the side of his jaw first, and then gently maneuvers his skull so their faces align, catching him in a deep kiss.

Cross groans nearly soundlessly, purr stuttering as Dream runs his tongue across the other’s small fangs. The warbled sound returns in full force only seconds later, and Cross attempts to return the attention clumsily all the while. Dream lets him, but he sabotages Cross’s efforts just a bit by smiling into it. 

When Dream pulls away, Cross follows, his expression still fuzzy, although now less with sleep and more with arousal. “You’re so needy this morning,” Dream coos teasingly, pressing Cross back down into the bed with one hand. The other moves beneath the blankets, stroking Cross’s iliac crest with his thumb. 

“You love it,” Cross quips back, grumpy despite the attention he’s receiving. It make Dream laugh again. 

“I do,” Dream says, still chuckling a bit. “And I love you,” he continues, punctuating the statement by lifting his hand from Cross’s pelvis and trailing it through the lovely violet magic coalescing above his pubis instead. Cross’s gasps, muddling his response into meaninglessness as his hips twitch slightly towards Dream’s hand. 

“Pretty,” Dream murmurs, playing with the unformed magic. It slides through his fingers and over his hand like water, going back to its home in Cross’s pelvis as soon as he lifts his hand. Cross has put a hand over his mouth; his entire face is the same violet as his magic. 

“No, no…” Dream moves back up to Cross’s head, easily taking his arms and gently pinning them up on either side of his head. Even when he releases his gentle grip, Cross keeps them there, clenching them into fists and relaxing them again. It strikes Dream once more that Cross would never be so vulnerable or obedient for anyone else. 

He leans upwards, and Cross opens his mouth, likely expecting a kiss, but Dream moves to his right hand instead, holding his wrist gently and stroking the bones there with his thumb as he presses a chaste peck to his palm. From his left side, Cross makes a choked noise.

Dream leans back again, settling on his knees besides Cross’s as of yet unspread legs. The blanket has fallen from his shoulders, exposing both of them, though it isn’t cold, not in the warmth of Dream’s soft aura. It’s pooled behind Dream in lumps, acting like a pillow, and he leans back on it a bit to admire his mate again. 

Cross is panting slightly, and flushed violet, his arousal culminating in the shapeless cloud cradled in his pelvis. He groans a bit when Dream leans back further, running his hands through his own formless magic. 

“Hush, I’ll, ah, tend to you in a moment,” Dream promises, sockets fluttering as he pinches at his pubic symphysis, trying to coax his magic into forming. Cross stares unabashedly, though he doesn’t move, except to spread his legs; otherwise, he still lays tense, palms upturned beside his head. 

Dream moans when his ecto-body snaps into existence, the coalescence of his magic releasing a tension he hadn’t even noticed. He sighs, rolling his shoulders, and then drapes himself over Cross once more, making himself at home between his newly-spread legs. 

“You’re so handsome,” Dream tells him, idly stroking one of Cross’s femurs. Cross makes a soft, choked sound at that, wrists turning to grip at the sheets. His face is flushed bright with his magic, and Dream leans up to peck at his cheeks. 

At the same time, he places a hand onto Cross’s iliac crest, dipping his thumb into the magic there with a slow, precise motion. Cross gasps, hot breath hitting Dream as he continues peppering the brightest areas of Cross’s skull with soft kisses. 

Cross is trembling, so Dream decides to take pity on him. Not that it’s exactly twisting his arm - he’d do anything for his lover, and it seems to be obvious to everyone _except_ Cross. 

The sound Cross makes as Dream brings both hands down to his sacrum is high-pitched and stuttered, breaking off into gasped pants when Dream circles his topmost sacral foramina, humming all the while. Cross’s magic feels tingly around his fingers, getting more uncomfortable the longer they’re submerged. 

As soon as he removes his fingers, with a last teasing prod at the top of Cross’s sacrum, the magic shifts into a coherent form. Dream trills appreciatively, resting on hand on Cross’s hip as he wraps the other around his cock. 

Cross jerks when he swipes his thumb over the weeping head, trying to raise his hips into Dream’s touch. Dream just smiles placidly, and repeats his previous motion, slowly rubbing over the slit, making Cross keen beneath him. 

“Dream,” he says breathlessly, clenching his fists ever-tighter in the sheets. “ _Dream_ ,” he repeats. 

Dream hushes him softly, slowly pumping his cock all the while. “You’re being so patient, Cross,” he mumbles, leaning forward to kiss his jaw. “Just a little longer, okay?” 

It’s a tall order, considering his cock is dripping all over Dream’s hand, but Cross nods, as he always does. His eyelights are blown and hazy, and their shape warbles slightly when Dream lets go of him. Cross whines even as Dream quiets him with kisses, and Dream can’t help but smile against his skull, because he loves when Cross gets needy. 

Cross watches in a daze as Dream resettles himself, perching on his knees between Cross’s spread legs. He uses one hand to steady himself, while the other finds its way to his cunt as he spreads his knees wide. His patellae knock against Cross’s legs as he shifts, but he’s not sure it matters to either of them. 

Watching and touching Cross already has him soaked, and so Dream pushes a finger into his entrance with little preamble, breathing shaky. Cross is staring again, probably wishing he were the one touching Dream. 

Dream groans as he presses another finger in, splaying them to stretch himself. In front of him, Cross’s cock bobs in time with his body’s shivering, and Dream smiles fondly, curling his fingers inside himself. “Mm, you’re so, ah, patient today,” he praises, focusing on Cross’s slight movements - the clenching of his hands, the twitch of his leg against Dream’s. 

“Dream,” Cross repeats once more.

“I’ll, ah, take care of you shortly,” Dream promises, working in a third and final finger. “You can, hn, wait until then, ah, can’t you?” 

He already knows the answer, though, because Cross is nodding before he’s finished speaking, and Dream’s smile widens at the uncontrolled jerk of his skull. He splays his fingers once more, groaning at the stretch, and then pulls them out with a squelching sound.

With shaking legs, Dream straddles Cross, hovering just above his cock. His wings cocoon them, draping around Cross and shading him from the brightening morning light. 

“Ready?” 

When Cross nods, Dream sinks back slowly, sighing. Cross has always felt better inside him than any fingers could, filling him up like nothing else. His toes curl when he bottoms out, and he sighs again, now firmly seated on Cross.

Cross’s fingers twitch, still held beside his head, and it makes Dream’s warm in a way that has nothing to do with arousal. Slowly, he begins to move, although the motion is more like rocking than anything else. He braces himself on Cross’s thigh, watching his lover with lidded sockets.

He won’t be surprised if the sheets are torn, with the way Cross is gripping them, but he’d rather that not happen, so he says, “You can, ah, move your hands,” and Cross is touching him faster than he can blink. 

His hands settle on Dream’s hips, aiding the gentle rocking that Dream has started. After a moment, he drops one hand to Dream’s clit, rubbing his thumb clumsily over it. It makes Dream clench on him with a soft moan. Cross answers with his own groan, tipping his head back as his lover clenches on him again. 

“Dream,” he says, a warning tinging his tone, and Dream laughs despite it; his name is the only thing Cross has said since they’d gotten down to it, sounding like a broken record in his fog of arousal. 

“Mm,” Dream hums happily in response, grinding down further. “I know. Go, ah, go for it.” He’s never once said _no_ to Cross’s knot, but Cross asks every time; it’s endearing.

Cross makes a sound, low in his throat, as Dream presses himself onto his knot, moaning loudly as it slips into him with a wet noise. He’s still rocking himself, even hindered from rising as he is. Cross rubs at his clit with both thumbs, weakly bucking his hips each time Dream squeezes around him. 

It’s always a losing battle when Cross tries to work Dream over the edge; it’s like he’s wired to cum after Cross, no matter what. 

Cross pants as he’s thrown over the edge, his whole body trembling as he releases into Dream. Dream is still going, but slower, his half-lidded eyes trained on Cross’s face. His breathing is heavy, and he’s shivering intermittently, down to tips of every feather on his wings.

It takes Cross a moment to catch his breath, and then he slowly starts moving his thumbs again. Dream jerks and freezes, making Cross jolt as he clenches, still sensitive from his orgasm. The movement of his hands stutters slightly from it, but he manages to rub Dream through the beginnings of his own. 

Dream moans, and the spasms when his orgasm hits in earnest make Cross buck his hips slightly. The motions of his hands falter again as Dream arches and then relaxes, falling forward onto Cross, purring slightly. 

His wings cover them, since the blanket is halfway down the bed, too far for them to reach in their tired state. As per usual, Cross threads his fingers through them, his own purr thrumming beneath his ribs. 

“Good?” Dream asks sleepily. It’s still morning - in fact, they haven’t even left the bed yet - but he isn’t opposed to staying in for a few more hours. 

Cross replies with a hummed affirmative, though it’s obvious he’s nearly asleep already. Dream doesn’t begrudge him the rest, and shuts his own lidded sockets the rest of the way. They can clean up later. 

If they sleep the day away, it’s no one’s business but their own.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter @avosettas


End file.
